Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to a mobile, self contained electrical power generation and storage system.
Description of the Prior Art
In today's society, many of the most basic daily functions require access to electrical power. Society's ability to provide electrical power from fixed, centralized sources through a traditional electrical grid has continued to develop and evolve in such a manner that in many industrialized nations, constant and ongoing access to electricity is taken for granted under normal conditions. As a result, whenever electrical power is lost, most operations of individuals and of society as a whole tend to come to a halt.
To address the issues created by our extreme reliance on ongoing electrical power, many forms of mobile power generators have been developed for supplying power locally in the event that power from the electrical grid is lost. A problem which still exists, however, is that known mobile power generators are typically tied solely to access to non-renewable resources, such as gasoline, and do not integrate or otherwise make use of both renewable and non-renewable resources. Thus, there remains a need for a portable power station system which incorporates both renewable and non-renewable resources to maximize its electricity generation and storage capabilities. It would be helpful if such a portable power station system was able to provide power in both AC and DC. It would be additionally desirable for such a portable power station system was additionally capable of providing mechanical energy.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a power generation system adapted to provide electrical and mechanical power from a mobile assembly. The primary components of Applicant's portable power station system are renewable power generators, batteries/super capacitors, an inverter, an AC motor, a brushless DC motor, and an alternator. When in operation, the portable power station system allows a user to access both AC and DC electrical power generated through a plurality of types of generators. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art power stations are removed.